Firefly's Revenge
by Firefly's Rebirth
Summary: Hotaru has returned to Tokyo to finish a failed mission....will she succeed...or will the thing that stopped her last time get in her way again? uh.....summary sucks huh? oh well....jes read! ...yea! chapter 2 is finally uploaded...sorry it took so frig
1. Firefly's Return

Disclaimer: Well duh I dun own da characters from G-Wing or SM…..hello! what world are u from….if I did own dem…den I wouldn't be writing dis…and anyway….this is purely for enjoyment only…SO DON'T SUE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Firefly's Revenge   
Firefly's Return (prologue)  
Written By: Firefly's Rebirth  
Rating: uh….R? There is definitely gonna be some…er…lotsa swearing…so R….yea…  
Pairing: Can't tell u yet..hehehehehehehe!!!!!   
  
"So I'm finally here…..in Tokyo….home…it has taken me two years to get back here....well…this time I won't fail….heh…" The dark shadow said to herself. "Watch out Tokyo….I'm back….I'm better…and I'm out to finish my mission…" Her eyes glowed purple before she disappeared again into the shadows, the only trace of her being the rustling of leaves….  
  
  
"So it seems Tomoe has returned here huh? Has she been sighted?" asked the ever worrying Zechs Marquise.  
"Well…actually no….no one has actually seen her." Answered the ever calm Lucrezia Noin. "How long has it been? 2 years? Do you think she's here to finish her mission?  
"Yes….she is definitely here to finish her mission….people like her don't give up…people like her never forget…."  
"Well then…we'll just have to be extra cautious….do you think we should ask the Preventers to help out in this case….i mean…we'll need all the help we can get."  
"Yea….call Lady Une and ask her to lend us her top Preventers."  
"Sir!"  
"You know Noin….you don't need to address me like that."  
"Ah well…it is sort of out of habit….and anyway….i was taking an order."  
"Uh huh…sure….whatever…" answered Zechs a bit dryly.  
With that, Noin contacted the Lady Une to get support.  
  
  
"Lady Une!" Alan came running into Lady Une's room holding a report in his hand. "Lady Une! One of the Preventer's bases have been attacked! We have no idea by what but our data shows that it was by a mobile suit!  
"Alan! Breathe!" Lady Une was completely surprised, first the message from Noin about an assasin returning to finish her mission that she failed two years ago for unknown reasons, then a Preventer's base being attacked by an unknown mobile suit.  
Alan, still panting for air said, "The base was infiltrated by an enemy, some top secret information was stolen (AN: you'll find out all da detail later, just hang tight!), then it was blown to pieces by some missiles that came undoubtedly from a mobile suit. We got this data from a satellite, but we couldn't get a picture of the ms before it flew off again, and we weren't able to trace it because of the hyper-jammers it probably has installed."  
"Great…Uh thanks for the report Alan….why don't you go on home to bed….i'll deal with this ok?"  
Alan nodded his thanks and left, leaving Lady Une to herself.  
"Oh shit…I hate when people just get the urge to go on and destroy the world…..God….huh? What's that?" Lady Une heard something that sounded like wind blowing inside her room. "What the….?"  
"Nighty-night Miss Une." With that, 2 gunshots were heard echoing through the Preventer's HQs….  
  
Notes: So…u like it so far? Please say u do cause It's my first and I need lotsa support and encouragement….but critisizm is indeed welcome…I mean…how else am I gonna improve ne? It was kinda short wasn't it? Well this was a prologue…Oh and please don't send any flames until future chapters when you find out wats goin on….i won't post the next chapter until I get at least 5 reviews…u kno da drill R&R please!  
  



	2. Firefly's Feud

Disclaimer: I'll never own G-Wing *wails*.... And I'll never own SM either *sniffs* *hiccups*...  
  
AN: Sorry for taking so gosh darned long...I've been hella busy with extra choir practices and performances and stuff...This chapter is definitely longer than the previous one which was technically only a prologue...Hope u enjoy...don't forget to review...Anyway...Thanks to Koneko-chan, Mirai-Megami (the answers to ur questions will come soon enough..don't worry!), Aquamarine Star (yes, that'll be the pairing! *winks*), Keeper of Shattered Mirrors, Hotaru Maxwell, Katalinia, Jade Violet, and ChikenWingZero for ur reviews, I hope ur not too disappointed, if u still have questions please email me at toolipz87@yahoo.com. I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Firefly's Revenge   
Firefly's Feud (Chapter 1)  
Written By: Firefly's Rebirth  
Rating: Definitely R  
Pairing: U'll find out soon enough...but I'd like to hear ur opinion anyhow *snicker*  
  
Italicized words are thoughts  
(....) are AN  
  
"Great! Just great!" Duo groaned, "Not only is there an old assassin in town, and a new MS that we think might be a Gundam, now Lady Une is missing." Duo had been jumpin off the walls ever since Sally had called the ex-Gundam Pilots and told them about what had happened. An hour later they all met at the Preventer's HQ's to work.  
  
####Flashback####  
  
The morning after the MS attacks Sally walked into Lady Une's office hoping to have a word with her about the news she had just received from Zechs about the assassin, Tomoe. She looked around to find the office empty. That's odd...Une is usually here early...Where can she be? Is that...? Oh Crap! Sally saw a note on Lady Une's desk saying:  
  
To The Gundam Pilots & CO:  
In case you were wondering, Miss Une is still quite alive, though I must say she gave me quite a few problems. I'll be in contact with you soon so you don't need to worry. I'll state my demands later. Just thought I'd drop a line so you wouldn't worry.  
  
Saturn  
  
After a glance at the note, Sally called Noin, and Zechs to come in immediately, telling them that it was an emergency. Next she called Wufei, and told him to get in touch with Quatre and Trowa, and tell them to meet at HQ ASAP. She herself called Duo and started to gather information on the attacks so that they could all work on different pieces of the problems.  
  
####End Flashback####  
  
"Will you just shut up Maxwell?!" shouted an extremely annoyed Wufei, "I'm trying to figure out what's goin on here. There might be a connection between these events."  
  
"Well excuse me!"  
  
"Uh.... could you guys keep it down a bit?" asked Quatre, polite as ever, "We're watching the tapes of the attacks to see if there are any clues. Noin sent these over to us so that we could check them out. She and Zechs don't have time to actually investigate the attacks 'cause they need to set up extra protection for Relena, and investigate Lady Une's disappearance."  
  
"Uh huh...Well... I'm gonna see if I can contact Heero then. He's bound to have something, knowing him.... he might come in saying he'd already cracked the case or something...."  
  
"Wow! Maxwell you're actually gonna do something!" (AN: as you can see Fei-chan is in a really bad mood ne? heheh...oops better get back to da story....)  
  
"Hmph! Seems like Wu-man is in a bad mood!"  
  
"Aaargh! Shut the Hell Up will ya?!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Damn! Yuy hasn't shown himself yet." Tomoe put down her binoculars in which she was using to spy on the ex-gundam pilots. She was wearing a white jumpsuit, which followed her bodyline, and was lying on her stomach. The rooftop was actually an old landing site for helicopters, with it's white and red paint. She got up, grabbed her cell phone, and hit an automatic dial button. The voice on the other line responded promptly after 2 rings, "Saturn?"   
  
"This is Saturn, I need you to locate Heero Yuy, he hasn't shown himself yet. I can't complete my mission if he isn't there. Plus I don't think Ann is capable enough to look after Une."  
  
"Is that what you have my sister doing? Looking after Une...oh my...and no...I have no idea where Yuy is. He hasn't appeared yet has he, that means we can't move onto phase two can we?"  
  
"No...listen can you get me some information on some stuff? It's sorta personal..."  
  
"Sure...no problem...anything for the mission ne?"  
  
"Yeah...sure"  
  
"Oh and say hi to Ann for me will ya?"  
  
"Uh huh...."  
  
With that, she ended the call. So, even my contact/connection can't locate Yuy. Oh well...his time'll come soon. I'll just get rid of the other pilots first. Tomoe got off her stomach and headed towards the door back into the empty building, leaving all the rest of her stuff there for future use.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is it me or is there somebody on the roof of the building next to us?" Questioned Quatre, staring out the window at the next building.  
  
"There was somebody over there watching us, whoever it was, he/she was probably spying on us." Replied the ever-observant Trowa.  
  
"Shouldn't we check it out then? It might be an enemy. Only weak enemies need to spy in order to get info." (Do I really need to say who said this, I mean there is only one justice/weak enemies-ranting pilot in this group, seriously).  
  
"Well for all we know, it's probably Heero keepin an eye out for us." Said Duo lazily.  
  
Quatre however didn't feel that it was Heero, so they went to see who it was. They crossed the street and entered the building.  
  
"It's been awhile ex-gundam pilots." Called out a rather mocking voice.  
  
"And might we ask who you might be?" asked Quatre as politely as he could. He couldn't make out who the shadow was, but it was definitely a female. She seemed to be wearing a white jumpsuit, blending in rather well with the surrounding columns, considering everything else was covered in shadows.  
  
I guess you don't recognize me do u? Figures. No one ever recognizes me."  
  
"Just answer the goddamn question!" replied the annoyed ex-Altron pilot.  
  
"Fine. My name is Tomoe, I'm a professional free-lance assassin. And I'm here to finish my mission that I left unfinished and finish a new mission. So don't take it too personally, but then again, I'm going to make this personal." Answered Tomoe unflinchingly. She took out a gun, pointed it at Duo and fired before any of them could absorb what she had just told them.   
  
Just then another fire rang out, and before she could dodge it, it hit her arm. She however ignored it and shot again towards the direction of the pilots who had just started to split up. This time it was Quatre who got hurt because he couldn't move out of the way fast enough. By then Trowa, Wufei and Duo, who only got shot on his side, had their guns out and were pointing them towards Tomoe.  
  
Tomoe was about to shoot another round when she heard a click and felt a gun at the back of her head. "Put down your gun, your way out of your league trying to kill them, now turn around and face me."  
  
Tomoe slowly dropped her gun and turned around, "Why hello Heero, it's been a while huh? What around perhaps...2 years?"  
  
Heero's cold gaze wavered as he saw who she was. Her short black hair wasn't short, but rather long, it reached all the way down past her knees. There was a smirk on her face and her eyes reflected, anger, hate, and...sadness? "Firefly?"   
  
Notes: Just to clear up a few things, Tomoe is just the name she uses for business (not her codename). And yes Alan and Ann are in this...I dunno why, I couldn't think of any other names, so why not just use theirs? Oh and also...Her hair is long, cause it grew over the course of 2 years...If your confused by any of this, then by all means email me, but I can't always promise you any answers cause well...I'm not really sure about the whole thing myself...I guess this is wat happens when ur writing a fic at 2 in the morning, not bothering to plan it out, and not exactly editing or re-reading again. Oh it'll probably take me awhile to write the next chapter, cause I'm not quite sure what's gonna happen yet...I need to wait for inspiration...again...but this time I'll write more than one chapter so that It's more worth ur while. So anyway Reviews!!!!!!! *coughs* Oh and my next fic'll definitely be more planned out...  



End file.
